You Just Did
by Liebling
Summary: “Just go away.” “I thought you'd forgive me.” “For growing up? For growing old?” DP ficlet. Bring on the drama ladies and gents.


_[evita, evita, evita, evita]  
[evita, evita, evita]  
  
It won't be easy, you'll think it strange  
When I try to explain how I feel  
That I still your love after all that I've done  
  
You won't believe me  
All you will see is a girl you once knew  
Although she's dressed up to the nines  
At sixes and sevens with you  
  
I had to let it happen, I had to change  
Couldn't stay all my life down at heel  
Looking out of the window, staying out of the sun  
  
So I chose freedom  
Running around, trying everything new  
But nothing impressed me at all  
I never expected it to  
  
Chorus:  
  
No llores por mi argentina  
Mi alma esta contigo  
Mi vida entera, te la dedico  
Mas no te alejes  
  
Te necesito  
Don't cry for me argentina  
My soul is with you  
My whole life, I dedicate to you  
Don't keep your distance  
  
I need you  
  
And as for fortune, and as for fame  
I never invited them in  
Though it seemed to the world they were all I desired  
  
They are illusions  
They're not the solutions they promise to be  
The answer was here all the time  
I love you and hope you love me  
  
(chorus)  
  
Chorus2:  
  
No llores por mi argentina  
Jamas yo te he abandonado  
Aunque en silencio, mi alma te grita  
Hoy y por siempre  
[soy argentina]  
Soy argentina  
(translation:  
Don't cry for me argentina  
I have never left you  
Although in silence, my soul cries to you  
Now and forever  
[i am argentina]  
I am argentina )  
  
[ahh, so I chose freedom for argentina, ahh]  
[no llores por mi]  
  
[evita, evita, evita, evita]  
[evita, evita, evita]  
  
So I chose freedom  
Running around, trying everything new  
But nothing impressed me at all  
I never expected it to  
  
(chorus)  
(chorus2)  
  
No llores por mi  
  
Have I said too much?   
There's nothing more I can think of to say to you.  
But all you have to do is look at me to know  
That every word is true_

_~ 'Don't Cry for Me Argentina' sung by Madonna._

This song just wowed me. It's perfect.

**Author's Notice:** Yeah, yeah another D/P. I haven't written in a bit.  So I feel bad!  Anyway.  All dialogue. Draco talks first, then Pansy...etc, don't get too confused.  It broke my heart.

**You Just Did**

*

"Just go away."

"I thought you'd forgive me."

"For growing up? For growing old?"

"I have not--nor ever will--abandon you, Malfoy."

"You just did!" 

"I grew up...like you should too."

"Go away."

"I won't leave you."

_"You just did."_

"Look, you think this is good for me?"

"You're making it look good!"

"Be quiet.  You're nineteen, nineteen!"

"So what?"

"You wanna live like this?"

"Like what?"

"In this flat. With these people.  Drinking this vodka.  Humming that song.  Dying this slowly...you wanna live like that?"

"I've been doing it for two years."

"That's no excuse, Malfoy."

"We used to be close, until..."

"I grew up? Don't put this all on me."

"Until you grew up."

"I'm sorry."

"You knew I'd forgive you..."

"Of course."

"You loved me then, huh, Malfoy?"

"I loved you then, I love you now...I'll love you again."

"Sometimes I wish you didn't."

"Sometimes I wish I didn't too."

"I've missed you, all this time. I knew you were suffering and that _killed_ me. It _killed_ me when I was sleeping and when I was awake...it _killed_ me, for two years all it did was _kill _me! And you're here now...and it's _killing_ me now..."

"What am I supposed to say to that?"

"You're supposed to..._save me_."

"There's nothing I can do."

"There's _everything_ you can do!"

"I don't know what to say."

"Then just say _it_...say everything. I can't go on."

"Yes you can!  You're stunning!  You're living the life."

"It's not right unless it's with you."

"You're all grown up."

"I wish I wasn't. I wish we could go back."

"There's nothing back there for us."

"Only history. Only memories.  Only everything I lived for."

"Don't cry."

"I'm not crying!"

_"You just did."_

"I'm not going to grow up."

_"You just did."_

-=


End file.
